User talk:HoboHunter28
Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Police Car page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, JoePlay (help forum | blog) RE: It isn't a sub-area they were just prequels. They were all in the GTA III Era. And something like that didn't need to be there. Wasn't he the one who created the "Pirates" gang. That WAS irrelevant. --Gta-mysteries'' Talk 02:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the "Pirates" were totally irrelevant. But he had a good idea with his stories era. You could consider another sub era to be anything before 1961. If the cities weren't created, the games couldn't have happened, but nothing that much concerns people happens.HoboHunter28 15:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hey, I just wanted to let you know that the speedy deletion template is only for spam pages. When you think a page should be deleted for other reasons, that may not be obvious to everyone, use (just to let you know, use 'prod' with two { } around it, like linking to an article, to get this): I made the same mistake when I was new here. Also, be sure to put the template at the top of the page. Thanks! MAINEiac4434 16:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Flaming and Edit Warring Hey, It is good that you actually care about the quality and the relevance of edits on this wiki, but could you please refrain from swearing (which is against the Rules of this wiki) and flaming users. If you have a problem with users or the content they are creating, don't start edit wars (reverting someone’s edits more than 3 times) and call what they are creating "shit". Instead, you should talk about it on the articles talk pages, which is what I have seen you doing, but you have been using swearing and flaming. If you have a problem with a user, try to work it out with them. But if things escalate then you can feel free to ask a member of Staff to step in and have a look at the situation. 'Chimpso''' (Talk) 06:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Ymcfadden Thanks for reporting Ymcfadden to staff. However, instead of leaving angry edit summaries, you should leave a message on his talk page, asking him please not to add useless information to pages, and try to keep correct grammar. Gboyers talk 21:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Where did that discussion happen? Gboyers talk 21:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : :I told him to learn better English before editing and to read the rules and stuff on his messages. Then he messaged me a little while after, telling me " F you, asshole" on my messages. Then he stopped editing, and I was trying to deal with the whole hugo gomez thing, and then he came back. I told him basically the same thing as before on his messages, and then he called me a "useless MFer" on my messages.HoboHunter28 21:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Moderator You can absolutely do all that already! You can fix articles, go around fixing images, write Policy and style guides for articles, and even create and lead Cleanup Projects. The only difference is that Staff have a delete button instead of using the template, and they can block users and lock pages. To be trusted with those tools, you need to understand this wiki inside-out, and you need to make a long-term commitment to this wiki, so it's not going to be possible to trust a member with under 500 edits with those tools. You can still run this wiki without having a delete button. If you need the delete & block buttons to spearhead cleanup projects, then you're doing it wrong. Gboyers talk 08:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I understand, but being staff isn't about telling people what to do. We're just normal member with a couple of extra buttons. People have to follow the rules, not just the staff. All you have to do is come up with a good plan, and people will help out - it doesn't matter if you're staff or not. Of course some people will still cause trouble, and the staff can deal with that. But you don't need to be staff to run those cleanup projects. If you think you need a staff badge for people to listen to you, then you aren't being very convincing. Gboyers talk 14:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC)